


Great Muse, Best of Friend

by blue_idiot



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ciri is mentioned, I literally cried writing this what, I wrote this in maybe around an hour, Kinda, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, No beta we die like Geralt, Sad Jaskier, Sad Yennefer, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, and chapter two is me twisting the knife, but if you want them to then go ahead, chapter one is just me stabbing, i hope this hurts you as much as it hurt me, i said FUCK CANON, if you cry then my job as a writer is accomplished, im so sorry im an abomination to this fandom, it depends on your interpretation, its not really mentioned but boy oh boy is she sad, mentioned - Freeform, none of these ships actually happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_idiot/pseuds/blue_idiot
Summary: “I loved him,” he whispered.Yennefer slowed her hand and gripped his shoulder.“I know,” bending to make eye contact with him, she stared, hard, “he knew.”Geralt fucking dies like in the game (which I’ve never played or watched someone else play) but doesn’t get resurrected and Jaskier gets told the news.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally said “fuck canon” and i did that intentionally but i certainly hope that i didnt say “fuck your personality and you as a person” to these poor characters. Basically, sorry if they are ooc im only familiar with the netflix show, which im working on because im reading the books. Geralt is a horse bitch: confirmed.

Jaskier sat in his room composing. The crackle of fire and the scribbling of his pen filling the room. Pausing to read over some lines, he leaned back and scratched at the stubble growing on his face. He needs to shave it. Or, maybe he could grow it out? He’d look marvelous with a beard. His thoughts were cut off as the sound of a portal opening. 

Knowing who it was already, the only witch that would bother to visit him would be -

“Yennefer of Vengerberg!” Turning in his chair he grinned at her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

His grin slipped as he saw her grim face. 

“What's wrong?” He goes to stand and get closer to her but she grabs him by the forearms and smiles at him trying to seem reassuring. He only has more cause to be concerned, Yennefer would never try and reassure him. 

“Why don’t you sit?” Yennefer gestures towards the sofa a couple of feet away from them. He huffs. 

“Yen-“ 

“You’ll want to,” her voice turns soft as if speaking to a child (which he takes great offense in, he is a man), “trust me.” 

He grubbles as he shuffles towards the couch plopping down on it. He’ll listen to the witch, but he wasn’t doing so without voicing his complaint. 

Yennefer sits down next to him. She stares at the fireplace as he stares at her. She sighs and turns toward him and clasps her hands together in her lap. Straightening she finally speaks. 

“Jaskier, before I start I just want to say you aren’t alone.” The bard blinks as hes addressed. 

This turned a serious dark turn. He’s...kind of nervous now. His stomach is turning in on himself and he feels deep inside something is very wrong. Whatever it is he doesn’t want to hear it, but he must. Inhaling he holds eye contact with the lady in front of him and nods. He’s not alone. Got it.

Theres a pause of silence and Jaskier swears he's being eaten alive by something from his stomach and he’s ansty. Hes hands are shaky and copies Yennefer and clasps his hands together and gripping them as tight as possible. Jaskier knows that later on he’ll laugh at being so nervous for no reason. Maybe its nothing bad, maybe its just some stupid thing like Ciri is in a teenage phase now and wants to rebel everything anyone says to her. 

“Jas-Julian”- fuck - “Geralt is dead.” 

What?

Jaskier’s stomach drops.

No.

No? 

No!

“I-“ he starts, hes so confused, no of course Geralts not dead, Geralt can’t be dead.

“I know its a lot to take in.” Jaskier barks a laugh. 

“Funny! Very. Okay, okay,” his hands go flying and gesture widely, “Ciri! Geralt! You can come out now, funny joke you got me.” 

Yennefer sighs, “Jaskier.” He turns to her.

“Where are they? What? Are you using an invisibility spell?” A hand is put firmly on his shoulders.

“Jaskier, he’s dead.” That shuts him up quick. His hands are shaking again and his eyes burn. He turns to look at his lap, not bearing to look her in the eyes and see his pain (in the back of his mind he knows he shouldn’t care, because she’s hurting too.) He shakes his head and curls in on himself. 

Gripping the fabric of his pants he takes deep breaths to gather himself, the hand on his shoulder still there. Swallowing back that lump in his throat, he straightens up to look at her. He gives a lopsided grin blinking back tears and asks, “How did- Did he at least die a worthy witcher death?” 

“A mob.” 

Jaskier choked.

How could he let this happen? He sworn to change the public’s view on witchers, of Geralt. He curled back into himself.

“This is my fault.” Yen rubbed his back in circular motion which made him feel nice and like utter shit. Here he was getting comfort and yet what is he doing to comfort Yennefer? Nothing, absolutely nothing. 

“No, Julian, no it's not your fault.” Her voice was so soft. So much better compared to what he was feeling. Desperate to feel something other than the utter horror of his very best friend being killed and the shock and the despair that he  _ will never see him again. _ He turned to anger.

“Yes it damn was!” He banged his hand on the sofa’s arm and turned to stare at the woman with wide eyes. Taking a deep breath, he ranted, “ _ I  _ was supposed to change the way people thought about him! I was supposed to make sure the - the public thought differently before they treated him as if he was a monster! I -“ voice cracking and dying at the end, Jaskier stared blankly at the wall behind Yennefer seeing his friend in his mind’s eye- “I was supposed to make sure he was safe before I left him.” 

Yennefer kept rubbing his back as he crumbled beneath her fingers and his heart gave out. She looked as if she knew this would happen and he hated her for it, for this composure. 

“I loved him,” he whispered. 

Yennefer slowed her hand and gripped his shoulder.

“I know,” bending to make eye contact with him, she stared, hard, “he knew.” 

His heart, his soul hurts. He wants her gone so he can cry and sob and scream about the world’s and its unfairness in the safety and privacy of his room. 

“Can you go? Please.” Yennefer sighs and nods. She pats his back and stands. Before opening a portal she turns.

“We miss him too, Jaskier. I’ll be back to check on you in a couple days, make sure you haven’t broken.” 

He laughs, “too late.”

She hums and opens the portal and leaves. 

He curls up on the couch and stares blankly at the wall. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier’s autobiography.

_ “I am Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, or as you know me as dear Reader, Dandelion the Bard. Known mainly for my most wonderful Muse, Geralt of Rivia, Witcher, also known as the White Wolf (thanks to your truly).  _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ There are very few things in my life I regret dear Reader. And please forgive the depressing turn, there is one I think about daily in my life.  _

_ My Muse, closest friend, and unrequited love, Geralt of Rivia’s death would forever haunt me until the day I breathe my last breath. _

_ When we met dear Reader, I promised him to change the world view on the dear Witcher. I admit, I said many things to win his favor to stay and create a wonderful song. But later on in our travels and as we grew to be friends I told him yet again that I would make it so he wouldn’t be scorned when he went to the market for bread and cheese. _

_ I promised all these things and yet, I failed him.  _

_ I put blame partly on myself and most on his murderers.  _

_ I miss him so. _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ Signed, Julian Alfred Pankratz; Dandelion the Bard.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this depressing story folks! Good day! (i seek validation pls i appreciate every one of your kudos and comments - if there is any - so much, my heart will burst with joy and satisfaction with every notification i get from this story)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two has a little thing in Jaskiers autobiography because he has one and i couldnt stop myself from tainting it with my altering-canon grimy fingers. I hope I did him and Yen justice with their characters and I hope you as a fandom and reader enjoy this.


End file.
